


Laser Brain

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Anakin and the reader get into a fight with a few bounty hunters, however, a few things don't go according to plan and you have to deal with the consequences.Reader is gender-neutral.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Laser Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting all of my imagines/one-shots. 
> 
> Reader is gender-neutral!

_Right, left, right, left. Duck._

Anakin dodged the incoming gloved fists, batting them away with his arms all the while eyeing his lightsaber that sat in the corner.

If he could _just_ use the Force to get his weapon he would be set. But unfortunately, the bounty hunter who kept swinging punches left and right kept Anakin's mind busy--basically fending for his life--to where he was unable to call his lightsaber to him. Every time where he thought he had a chance to use the Force and pull the steel sword into his hand was quickly swept away as another punch would be thrown into his face, quickly distracting him from the lightsaber.

If he was going to be honest, he thought this fight would be easier than what he had anticipated, but apparently, this bounty hunter was skilled and incredibly strong. Much stronger than Anakin had been prepared for.

The bounty hunter lunged forward and quickly placed his large meaty hands around Anakin's throat, completely catching Anakin by surprise, his throat lurched out signals of help--guttural sounds of gagging and desperate breaths escaped his grasp. Immediately he placed his own hands around the bounty hunter's and tried prying them off, but quickly found out that that wouldn't help since his own bionic _super-hand_ couldn't even begin to lift the fingers off from around his throat.

"Anakin!" You called from the other side of the dim backlot of Nar Shaddaa, also fighting your own bounty hunter, but unlike Anakin, you had your lightsaber in your hand. "Are you alright over there?!" You couldn't exactly see what was going on because of the gigantic bounty hunter Anakin was behind, but you did notice that his lightsaber was helplessly lying on the concrete floor out of the Jedi's reach.

He strained, twisting and turning, trying to get out of his lock while simultaneously trying to answer you. He just decided to go with a strained, " _Yep_!", before continuing to wrestle away the hunter's hands. He could feel the air beginning to slip away from his clutch, his face turning shades of reds before slowly turning towards the purple spectrum.

Just as the air was beginning to slip away from his lungs, his feet stumbled from under him as the bounty hunter pushed him up against a wall, his back hit the durasteel building with a loud _thud,_ quickly emitting a loud and aggravated groan from the Jedi.

The bounty hunter removed one of his hands from Anakin's throat but at the same time, gripped his airways tighter and moved him up the wall, holding onto the Jedi with just one large, meaty hand. Anakin's eyes widened as he saw the hunter draw his free hand back and form it into a fist, so quickly Anakin _finally_ saw the chance to call his lightsaber to him. He gritted his teeth and strained his neck to look over to his weapon and quickly called upon the Force to pull his lightsaber to him.

 _Almost... there_! He thought, his eyes glancing between the pulled back fist and the lightsaber that was flying toward him.

Finally, at last, the saber was nearing Anakin--flying at an alarming rate--it was so close until the apparent bounty hunter must've noticed the saber flying towards him and quickly turned around and swatted the lightsaber away, sending it flying back, away from Anakin once again.

Anakin let out a frustrated groan, "Oh come on!"

The bounty hunter chuckled from under his helmet, a large guttural laugh muddled by the voice modulator in his helmet made Anakin swallow. Not only was this person insanely huge, but their deep voice made Anakin question why he couldn't get the other bounty hunter instead of this _thing_.

"It seems you're at a dead-end, Jedi, " the hunter said, his hand began to squeeze tighter around Anakin's throat.

Anakin twisted his neck, trying to loosen his grasp. "Not...for...long!"

He pulled his legs up to his chest and quickly thrusted them upon the bounty hunter, giving him a rather hard kick. The bounty hunter budges, grunting.

Anakin once again pulled his legs up and kicked him square in the chest, but the hunter didn't budge.

Anakin gulped, his eyes quickly darted around to see any signs of panic coming from the hunter, but he stood his ground. Anakin on the other hand, well, he wasn't in a good situation. His heart began to race as he watched the hunter's fist wind back up and fly towards his gut, a hard grunt shot from the Jedi's lips.

 _That's gonna leave a mark,_ he thought, the hunter's fist quickly flying back into Anakin's ribcage with yet another slam, the Jedi hunched over in pain. These robes didn't protect him at all.

The bounty hunter's hand continued to squeeze around Anakin's neck all the while slamming his fist repeatedly into Anakin's abdomen, going over and over and over again.

_Swing, punch, groan._

It was a never-ending pattern, and Anakin was too limp, too numb to call out for help. He was surely internally bleeding now, but he was too numb to try and actually process the pain.

 _Wham_. Another punch.

 _Ow_. What the hell was that? Anakin swished his tongue around in his mouth, tasting a pool of copper-- _blood_. So much blood.

Wham! Yet another punch. His gut was throbbing now, his eyelids were growing heavy, his vision fading in and out. He could see the bounty hunter, then black, then he'd open his eyes again only to have another punch swing into his gut sending him doubling over in pain once again.

Anakin tried to fight back, he really did, but his body was so numb that he could hardly even pick up his arms, or process the Force correctly. Everything was happening so fast, the pain sensors in his body could hardly keep up any longer.

"This is it for you, Jedi, " the bounty hunter chuckled, winding his fist back up.

Normally Anakin would have a snarky response at hand, but his brain couldn't even process even a hint of sarcasm.

And just like that, in a matter of seconds and with a powerful punch in the face, Anakin had been knocked out--his vision faded to black and his body fell limp on to the floor.

\---

Anakin awoke, his eyes fluttered open to everlasting white walls and white ceiling, bright fluorescent lights shined over his face making him squint his eyes, all the while a pounding headache came to the brim of his eyes.

Anakin rubbed his forehead and pushed himself up onto the palm of his hands and tried to sit up but a wrenching feeling in his gut immediately told him to lie back down, his face contorting in pained expressions.

He let out a frustrated huff and looked down at himself and found his robes missing off of his body, a sheet lied over the lower half of his body while he lay there exposed.

"What the... Where..." The headache was slowly becoming more and more unbearable as Anakin regained consciousness. "Where are my clothes? Where..." He groaned again, "Where am I?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted you shuffling towards him in a hurry with a steel MedPAC in hand, a spread of panic all over your face.

Anakin sighed in relief. He was afraid he had been captured and brought on board the bounty hunter's ship. He was glad it was you and not them.

"Oh thank the Force, you're awake. I thought I had lost you, " you mumbled, placing the pack down onto the table where Anakin had lied.

"Not dead yet, " he managed to reply, his headache and the abdominal pain--now making its entrance--had made it difficult for Anakin to think straight.

You chuckled, looking at the barely alive Jedi in front of you. He was bruised from head to toe--a dark purple bruise lied over his right eye, perfectly matching the aesthetic of his scar. His entire abdominal area had been turning pink and in a few spots a deadly purple. His knuckles on his flesh hand were purple and there was dried up blood on his lips and chin. Even more so, there were a few spots on his arms and abdomen where he had been cut up and began bleeding--he looked totally awful. You didn't know how that even after all that, that he could still keep his sense of humor intact.

"Gods, you look horrible, " you mumble, taking in all of his bruised up features.

"Well I know I'm not the prettiest sight to see, but that was still a bit rude, " he jokes, his voice hoarse from the dry blood.

You roll your eyes and huff. "Yeah, whatever. " You pull out a wipe from the pack and bring it to Anakin's face. "Here, let me clean you up."

Anakin narrows his eyes and pushes your hand away. Always the humble hero, he dismisses you and tries to sit up, but a sharp pain in his abdomen makes him hiss in pain. "No... I can do it myself..." He shuts his eyes and clenches his teeth together, the knots in his stomach became more unbearable as he sat up.

You, however, were not having any of his hero bullshit. " _Anakin_. Lay back down. You are _not_ in any shape to fix your own _internal bleeding."_ You emphasized that last phrase to tell him how idiotic his thought process was.

Anakin looked at your face and saw your eyes narrow at him and quickly felt defeated at trying to save his own skin. He hated feeling useless. "Fine, " he huffed, laying back down like you instructed.

"Thank you, " you sighed, beginning to wipe away the blood off of his lips and chin.

Quickly, you got to work and began wrapping his arms that were cut up and bleeding up in bandages, as well as a few spots on his stomach.

As you did so, you couldn't help but feel sorry for him, watching his face contort in all different directions and his muscles flinching and contracting as you touched sensitive spots which were immediately followed by a quick apology.

You hated seeing him like this. He was rarely ever like this, but whatever that bounty hunter had done to him made him look absolutely pitiful.

On the other hand, Anakin was slowly beginning to like this special treatment. He hated the feeling of being useless and pitiful, but there was something about watching you fix him up and putting him back together again that made him feel at ease. He watched your hands move across his body with ease, expertly placing patches down let and right, bandages being wrapped around his arms carefully.

He smiled to himself as he watched you, feeling totally safe in your care. Anakin had known you for a while, so he expected to feel safe, but there was something about watching you that felt different. He couldn't place a finger on it, but whatever it was, he loved it.

"Alright, I'm done. I've placed a few cordine patches on to you that would help stimulate the bleeding until we get to Coruscant where you can get some actual professional help. I've also placed a few bacta patches on you to seal your external wounds, " you tell him, turning your back away to close the lid of the medkit.

Unexpectedly, Anakin's heart sunk. He was hoping you would stay with him a bit longer before you would actually finish. "Oh, okay. "

You rose an eyebrow, sensing a bit of disappointment in Anakin's tone. You turned around and grabbed the medkit. "What? Did you need something else?"

Anakin blinked, trying to come up with an excuse and hide his previous tone. "I uh, no. I just uh... Did we catch them?" _Smooth_.

You rose an eyebrow. "Just one. She's sitting in the bridge, handcuffed. The other one managed to escape, unfortunately."

Anakin's eyebrows rose. "The bridge?!"

"Yes. Don't worry, Artoo is with her. We would've heard him if she tried to escape."

He sighs, nodding. "Okay, good. Thank you."

You smile reassuringly, reaching a hand out and brush a few small strands of hair out of his face. "Yeah, no problem. Just yell if you need me. Get some rest, laser brain."

Anakin smiles at your touch, a warm fuzzy feeling blossomed in his stomach, his abdominal pain slowly receding. "I'll try."

Thinking nothing of it, you bent down and planted a small kiss to his forehead, brushing more strands out of the way before giving him a small smile and walking out of the small medbay.

However, it wasn't that easy for Anakin. As you had done so, Anakin's eyes lit up, his heart started beating ever-so quickly in his chest, the small butterflies in his stomach grew twice their size, a faint smile tweaked at his lips.

When you had walked out of the room, that smile simply grew until it couldn't grow anymore. He didn't know that he could ever feel so comforted and so giddy at the same time--he felt like a silly padawan lost in space.

But what he did know, is that he would be thinking about that forehead kiss several days to come--his heart would erupt into quick spells of butterflies every time he would do so.

In fact, he had started contemplating whether or not to get hurt purposefully just to get that kind of attention from you again.


End file.
